Children of the Lost
by Adlih Siuol
Summary: They were the "Chosen Ones" A set of twins destined for greatness..until their world was turned upsidedown. They are captured by the Romanians who only want to use them for their powers. They eventually escape and centuries later the meet the Cullens...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight...S. Meyers does. The Plot is mine.

**Summary: **They were the "Chosen Ones" A set of twins destined for greatness..until their world was turned upsidedown. They are captured by the Romanians who only want to use them for their powers. They eventually escape and centuries later the meet the Cullens family. What will happen when they find out who they really are?

**Chapter 1**

A menacing growl rumble in my chest in warning as we circled each other. The tension and anticipation was thick in the air.

My opponent was huge; his muscles rippled as he flexed them; he had a glint of excitement in his eyes. We circle for a bit more gaging each others next move.

He spang forward, but I move to the right effectively dodging him. "Ha!" He grunted but quickly readjusted his movement and was attacking again.

This time I let him "_catch"_ me; I whirled in his grasp and kneed him in the stomach...gave an upper cut...flipped backward onto my hand and kicked him forcefully in the chest...I flipped twice more and landed gracefully on my feet. He on the other hand went flying across the room and hit the wall with a thud.

He got up as if nothing and proceeded to dust himself off. "Aww, come on you can do better than that!"

Before he could get another word out I took a running start flicked mid air and drop kicked him square on the jaw. I gave him a few combination punches that had him hunched forward. I reared up on my hands and my legs wrapped around his head and flipped him backwards behind me.

His body slammed into the wall again and it shuddered with contact; he crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

I paused, "Get up, I took it easy on you." still he didn't move. "Come on it's not funny." still no movement.

"Em, this isn't funny...get up." I walked up to him and shook him...nothing. "Ok, fine!" I lifted his head and slapped him...still nothing. I was getting worried now. "Em, come on get up."

Suddenly I found myself flat on my back and Emmette straddling me. _Whoa! What the fuck..._

Emmette _attacked _me "Gotcha!" he started tickling me. "Ok...ok..you win." I gasped in between breathes.

After he was satisfied he let me up. "I still kicked you ass."

"Yeah in your dreams...though that move was good."

"Thanks."

"Come on playtime is over, we've got to go." He said with a serious tone.

I nodded and headed for the door. Before I opened the door and we parted ways he hugged me. "Tonight." he whispered.

I froze and my breathe caught in my throat. _Freedom. _I nodded once more and we parted ways. Him to make preparation and me to the confinements of my room in the tower to wait.

We were both heavily guarded; as soon as we stepped foot outside the training room doors we each had out own entourage of guards that escorted us everywhere...as if we couldn't protect ourselves.

I reached my room and was immediately attacked by my dressmaid, because of course god forbid I undress and dressed myself. _Jeez!_

I was dressed in a light teal floor length dress with gold stilettos. My pure white hair was left down with ringlets at the ends. I was adorned in gold bracelets at my arms and wrists, gold earrings. My teal colored eyes were accentuated with white sparkles and eyeliner. I looked like some kind of diety.

My brother would no doubt be dressed in the similar fashion.

_**Our History**_

You see my brother and I are twins, two sides of one coin if you will. We are coveted be many for our powers. If we are separated our powers will falter and we become weak, but together we are a force to be reckoned with. Well at least that's what everyone thinks.

In reality we are both powerful on our own, we just told this little white lie so we wouldn't be parted.

We are supposed rare legendary creatures in this world of mythical creatures, It was foretold that a human with a royal lineage would bare two children; a male and female; with extraordinary powers. These children would be like no other.

So it was that our mother gave birth to two children; twins; you could imagine when she first saw us it was a shock. We were born with pure white hair and teal eyes. It was then that our parents realize we were the _chosen ones_. We were immediately whisked away into hiding for our protection.

We were raised in secrecy few knew of our presence in this world. We were trained in the ways of the ancients.

We lived in relative peace and happiness for many years; that is until they came and destroyed everything we cared for.

They came in the night and killed our parents and took us. Then planned to use us as weapons. My brother and I were separated, we were beaten, tortured and starved until we would submit to their demands.

I was brutally raped and my brother was made to watch...torturing us both; all the while I pleaded with my brother not to give in. Afterward I was thrown into a dark room my brother into another. Our captors were relentless.

One fateful night after we were tortured, I was thrown once again into my cell; weak and unable to move I felt myself dying.

I didn't even respond when my cell door flew off the hinges; "Dear God!" the tall figure was at my door. The last image I had was this figure holding something in one arm while coming towards me.

I was in and out of conscientiousness as was my brother; too severely beaten and starved we were a death's door.

"What's wrong with them...how bad is it?" someone asked.

"They're dying." the second voice said sadly.

"We have to change them...it's the only way."said the first voice said.

I turned my head slightly to my left saw my brother lying at my side. I started to drifted in to blackness when I felt a prick at my neck and then at my wrists and ankles. I heard my brother groan as well.

An incredible heat swept through my body, I whimpered; with unseeing eyes my bother's hand found it's way into mine seemingly comforting me. Once our hands touched there was an overwhelming calm that blanketed us. For three days we bore our agonizing torture in silence.

When we awoke we looked the same only our features we more enhanced..our eyes were a brilliant deeper shade of teal, our hair if possible was even whiter and seemed to sparkle, our bodies stronger.

We soon learn that we were _rescued_from one dirty dank prison only to be imprisoned in a "golden cage".

Though we were treated with high reguards we were still nothing more than guarded prisoners.

_**Present Day...**_

We were summoned to the great hall, where there were more guards. We were immediately briefed on the situation at hand. There was an uprising and the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan were eager to quell it. The truth of the matter was they were getting greedy too greedy.

The castle was overrun with vampires; chaos was everywhere.

"This is our chance." Emmette hissed into my ear, I nodded and followed his lead.

With all the chaos and the _empire_ crumbling around us we made our escape.

The rule of the Romanians was abolished and a new empire was built over the ruins of the old one.

We were able to escape through the hidden passageway to the right of the great hall. We went through the maze of tunnels that ran underneath the castle and made our way to freedom; we were able to escape undetected.

_**Centuries Later...**_

"Em, Let's go!" I called to my brother. "Bells, it's not like were going to be late...what's the rush?" he whined.

"There's no rush...we have to go to the main office before class, now move it!"

"Jeez, aren't we bossy today." he said to himself.

"I heard that." I yelled to him.

"Huh, what...I know what you're talking about." he said as he ran down the stairs past me.

"Brothers I swear." I said shaking my head from side to side.

I went outside and met Emmette at his monster jeep and got in. My brother loved his jeep with some modifications this baby can haul ass.

We pulled into the lot and parked. As we stepped out we heard the usual gasps and mummers. We were quite a shock to look at. My brother was huge and burly where I was the opposite I was petite.; but what struck them most was our pure white hair.

We made our way to the main office to retrieve our class schedules. I reached the counter and hailed the attention of the receptionist. "Ahem, Hi, we're is Isabella and Emmette McSwan." I said with my sweetest smile plastered on my face.

The receptionist took a minute to get over the shock and got up and searched for our class schedules. "Here you are dear...here's your class schedule and map...if you need any help just ask anyone they'll be glad to help." she said then dismissed us. Our first day a Forks High School.

We compared our class schedules and found we had every class together. _Great!_

Of course no one came near us or offered to help seeing as Emmette looked dangerously intimidating.

We headed off to our class. The day went by slowly and the only repreave was the break for _lunch_.

We walked together to the cafeteria and got in line to get our _food_ props. I briefly paused scanning the cafeteria for a table and found one at right side of the room towards the back.

We took our seats; just then I caught the smell. "Vampires." we both whispered to each other. We scanned the cafeteria again and found them; there were four in total. Two tall blondes male and female, A tall bronze haired male and a small black haired female.

"What should we do?" Emmette whispered to me .

"Well the way I see it there are three ways to go about this...1)We go over there and introduce ourselves, 2) We can just eliminate them and 3) We can just ignore them unless the start feeding off the humans hear. Personally I vote for option three; we need to remain inconspicuous.

"Hmm...three it is then." he replied.

We masked our scent completely and went about our day. At the end of the day we straight to Emmette's jeep and headed home.

"Em!" I called to him.

"Yeah."

"Wonna got check out our hunting grounds."

"Sure thing." he called down.

We went into our backyard and through the forest. We went in deep enough as to their were no human near by.

"Umm....I smell grizzly." Emmette licked his lips taking another sniff.

"Umm....I smell mountain lion." I said in reply also taking another sniff.

Letting the hunt take over we parted ways; he to his grizzly and me to my mountain lion..

I closed my eyes and sniffed again; I took off towards the East. My steps were soundless as I berely made and indent in the ground where I stepped. I stalked my pray swiftly. I crouched low I was on all fours low to the ground. My unsuspecting prey was distracted tracking its own prey. I got closer then pounced.

_Ah._ The sweet nectar was like honey; the thick fluid drenched my throat quenching the thirst and easing the burn.

I caught the scent of a vampire and was immediately on alert. I swiftly disposed of the carcass and prepared myself for a possible fight.

The bronzed haired male from the school cafeteria came into the view. I gave a warning growl. He froze momentarily but then recovered and began to slowly step forward.

The next thing I know the other three are by his side. I hiss out a growl and crouch in a defensive stance. A few seconds later Emmette come flying from above me and lands a half a foot in front of me; my hand automatically goes to his as he reaches out for it. He lets out a fierce defensive growl.

Now what was once four vampires now were six.

A tall blonde male stepped forward cautiously with his hands raised in a peaceful we mean you no harm manner. He seemed to be the leader of this coven.

_A trick for sure._I thought to Emmette. _Any sign of attack, we're outta here._ He ordered and I agreed.

"We mean you no harm." the blonde male said.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family...my wife Esme (he pointed to a petite caramel haired woman, she smiled), my sons Jasper (the other blonde male) Edward ( the bronze haired male) and my daughters Alice ( the small pixie-like black haired female) and Rosalie (a stunning tall blonde female) he ended with a smile.

I straightened from my defensive stance, but Emmette remained the same.

"I am Isabella and this is Emmette." I said still holding his hand. _It's ok Em._

He straightened from his stance to his full height after some hesitation. With the most intimidating serious expression plastered on his face he gave this Carlisle a curt nod.

"What do you want?" Emmette asked gruffly.

"Who are you?" Carlisle said with curiosity. "Forgive my bluntness...we have a permanent residence nearby; would you like to talk in a comfortable setting?" Carlisle offered.

_"What do you think Bells, can we trust them?"_

_"I don't know; I am curious though; if there's an inkling of a doubt of danger I'll get us outta there."_

I nodded to Carlisle and he turned to lead us to his home.

We came across a white three story home with large columns supporting the structure; a large garden was to the north of the home and another large structure stood almost as big as the home itself..the garage.

They entered and took their seats on the couches that were located about the room. Once they were situated they motioned to us to also have a seat. Emmette and I sat down on the love seat. Emmette's arm came around my shoulder protectively as he all but crushed me to his side.

The usual questions were asked..."Where are you from...Where have you lives....When were we turned...and the one that always takes the prize...Why is you hair and eyes the colors that they are."

I acted as the "mouth piece" for us and answered the questions as vaguely as possible.

After the question and answer session was over Esme offered to give us a tour of their home.

"You have a beautiful home." I complimented her. "Why thank you my dear." she said with genuine smile.

We were back at the living room where everyone was still seated.

"Well, thank you for showing us you lovely home; it was nice meeting you, but we must really be taking our leave." I said politely while Emmette nodded in confirmation.

I extended my hand to Carlisle and was immediately bombarded by visions of his memories from childhood to the change to the present. For every hand I took into mine this would happen. The last hand I shook was Jaspers'. I was assaulted with vile, cruel gory memories. I gasped and my body began to tremor...the pain was immense we both let out a howl in agony as Emmette desperately tried to separate our joined hands.

"Bella!"

My body was now convulsing violently as I was pulled away from Jasper. I was in the iron grip of my bother's grasp. "What did you do to her?" he said fiercely.

"Nothing...I did...nothing." Jasper said in between gasps.

He looked down to me, worry and pain etched into every crevice of his face. Unable to speak I put my hand to his face _Pain_ was the only word I could form coherently. My mind started to shut down to protect me and blackness slowly crept into my vision.

"Bella...stay with me." Emmette's voice echoed through my now foggy hearing.

I took my sister in my arms as I pried her away from Jasper. She was convulsing, I called to her but she couldn't speak. I put her hand on my cheek and one word _Pain_ came to me along with the massive amount of pain she was feeling coursed through my body.

I looked at her again felt her mind start to shut me out. "Bella...stay with me." I pleaded with her. Then I saw the thing we feared most....the iridescent teal colored marks started to form on her wrists and forehead. I heard a gasp come from the Cullen coven and I took that as out cue to leave. I chanted a few ancient word and we vanished from their sight and were transported back to the clearing in the forest.

I was able to make it to the center of the clearing before I collasped with Bella in my arms. I held Bella to my chest protectively as I too donned the mark of the royals. I clasped my wrists together effectively locking them and put my forehead to hers and began to chant. I kept chanting until Bella came back to me.

I heard her gasp for breath as I held her to me tighter. She pulled back a bit "How bad?"

"The seal appeared...we're got away from them for now." he whispered.

"They saw." he said concerned.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Please RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**_ I heard her gasp for breath as I held her to me tighter. She pulled back a bit "How bad?" _

_"The seal appeared...we're got away from them for now." he whispered._

_"They saw." he said concerned._

**Chapter 2**

Emmett stood up swiftly and pulled me up with him."They're going to ask questions....going to want an _explanation_" he stated matter of factly. "Umm." I said contemplating the situation.

"I don't know...we'll tell them nothing for now." I said turning in the direction of our house as Emmett followed.

"I have to think of a suitable...story."

"What about tomorrow at _school_...you know they're going to be all over us." he said irritated. "We could not show up...we could move again." he suggested.

"You mean runaway...I don't think so...that leaves rumors behind..." I was cut off by him "That hasn't stopped us before."

"Yeah, but these are vampires not simple humans....they are relentless and could come after us; we have to keep their curiosity at bay for now; I don't trust them." I said as we walked into the living room.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

As expected the Cullens were there waiting. Emmett pulled into the lot and parked. "You ready?" I nodded and we stepped out. We walked hand in hand past the Cullens ignoring them and straight into the school. They watched us but made no attempt to approach us.

The day dragged on and the only reprieve was "_lunch". _I sat next to Emmett and his hand went to mine _"They keep staring...it's really getting annoying."_he thought aggravated._ "Ignore them...remember"_

The afternoon seemed to drag on even slower. I made my way to the car lot; I was stopped a few feet away from Emmett's jeep by two of the five Cullens. "Can I help you?" I said dryly.

"Carlisle would like to extend an invitation to you and Emmett to come over tonight."

"Why?"

"To discuss....what happened yesterday."

"There's no need to _discuss_ anything." I said turning and heading to the jeep.

"He knows who you are."

That made me stop in my tracks. I closed my eyes and called out to Emmett through thought; He was at my side minutes later. I placed my hand to his arm and replayed the conversation; he growled and turned to the Cullens.

"We'll meet you." he said icly. Edward nodded; he and Alice who remained silent walked away.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

We made it to the Cullen's house and were greeted by Carlisle; he led us into the house, but instead of heading into the sitting area he led us to his study.

We waited for him to speak first, waited to see how much he knew of us. "_I don't like this."_ Emmett thought apprehensively. _"Me neither...lets see how much he knows."_

Our attention was pulled back to reality by Carlisle "Please have a seat." he gestered to the two plush leather chair in front of his cherry wood desk. "The others?" I questioned. "They're out hunting."

We remained silent waiting for him to speak again. "I know who you are." he started.

_Well lets not beat about the bush shall we!_ Emmett thought.

"I came across some old documents years ago when I was in Italy; my short stay with the Volturi gained me access to a great deal of information."

"The Volturi?" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes, they are the vampire leaders that keep our kind in check it you will; they are considered somewhat royalty." he stated.

"Royalty." Emmett scoffed in disgust.

"Yes well, as I was saying...I came across some old document...part of the documents were destroyed during the uprising to remove the Romanian from power; nonetheless what little I could gather was very vague... it spoke of

_the chosen ones _and of a seal." he said as he was reaching into a drawer and pulling out what looked like a ledger of sorts.

He handed it to me "This was all I could salvage...I took it from the Volturi when I left them; if this information were to find its way into their hand..." he trailed off.

"Why would you do this...why _protect_ us...are you hoping to use our power." Emmett said venomously.

Carlisle's eyes went wide with horror and hurt mixed together."No never." he said fiercely "I consider it an honor to have met you both in the span of my existence." he said proudly.

Though I heard the exchange between Emmett and Carlisle my attention was on the ledger I was going through. These document had very vague information about us and our heritage; the only page that held my interest was the one that spoke of the seal.

It said that when the seal appeared we are at the highest level of our power; our power would be enhanced a thousand fold effectively making us the most powerful beings on the planet.

There was a drawing of our seal and it went on to describe the various techniques to stay in control while in use of the seal.

As I finished reading I got up slowly and walked towards the fireplace where the fire was lively and tossed the documents into the fire. I turned and looked at Emmett whom nodded in approval. "Now no one can get their greedy hands it." I said firmly, my gaze met Carlisle's and he nodded as well.

"Will you tell the other?" I questioned and he nodded his head from side to side "No."

"Thank you."

We walked downstairs and sat chatting amicably. Carlisle would ask his question and I again answered vaguely. I was growing tired of our question and answer session; when the rest of the Cullens came through the door.

The last to enter was Jasper; I instanly put up my mental shield; Emmett sensed it and put up his physical shield all the while sending him a death glare and growling in warning to stay away.

Jasper froze barely making it all the way into the living room; he recovered and let out a menacing growl himself.

"Enough!" I demanded firmly. They both stopped growling but the death glares continue.

"Emmett." I said as I pinched the ridge of my nose; still the death glare continue. That's when I grabbed Emmett by the collar of his shirt and made his sit on the couch again. The Cullens stared in awe.

"Sorry about that he's very protective." I apologized and gave them a weak smile.

"So...Carlisle said he knew who you were...soo who are you?" Alice asked excitedly from her seat next to Esme.

I gave them the same vague story from before and stood firmly by it. We still didn't trust them, even if Carlisle knew who we were. After another round of Q & A session we decided to take our leave and left them with confused expressions.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"You think he'll spill to his coven?" Emmett asked.

_Sigh._ "No...he won't tell them I could see it in his eyes...he'll keep quiet; besides he's curious and enraptured by us."

"Yeah, curiosity can be deadly as well. Enraptured or not I don't like it...I don't trust them."

"Emmett, he won't tell and I do _trust _that." I said with finality ending the argument. Emmett walked away grumbling under his breathe.

The next few days were quiet ones; the Cullens didn't come near us and we didn't go near them. Some of the gawking from the students died down and they too stayed a distance away.

I was leaving my last class and was going over to Emmett's jeep when I heard my name whispered "Bella." I spun in the direction of the voice and saw Jasper standing there with a pained expression on his face; the other Cullens were nowhere in sight.

My shield immediately expanded "Jasper." I acknowledged.

"Bella....I'm sorry for the pain I caused you....what you felt and saw..." he trailed off.

He sighed and closed his eyes to compose himself; when he looked up he had a look of self loathing. "What you saw was my old lifestyle....one I not to relive...I'm sorry for hurting you." he finished emploring me for forgiveness.

"Jasper...you don't have to apologize...it was me whom should be apologizing to you for intruding into your mind; I was caught off guard it was...too much too fast." I responded with a weak smile.

He looked at me with disbelieve, but chose not to take any further; he gave a slight nod and walked away.

Our interaction took all of three seconds; I turned and saw Emmett quietly sitting in his jeep. I quickly got in and we sat in silence for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"He came to me and ask me if he could speak with you...to apologize for causing you pain." he whispered his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Em..." he cut me off "He briefly told me what you saw in his head..." he inhaled a shaky breathe. "Why didn''t you tell me?"

"Emmett, please..." pain filtered through my words as the memory rushed to the forefront of my mind. "Bella, don't...don't try to _protect_ me from this." he spat getting angry. I knew what would come next and I really didn't want to do it; but me being part of him and him of me I could not deny him anything.

"Bella please...show me." he said as our gazed lock for what seemed like hours; resigned (_sigh) _"Not here." I said.

The jeep roared to life and within minutes we where home; instead of going into the house I led us to the forest at the back of our house.

After walking a few miles into the forest I came to a stop near two fallen trees. "Show me." he said lifting his hand to me.

I reached out clasping my hand to his forearm and his to mine; we stared into each others eyes unblinking. I let the images flow from me to him. His knees buckled underneath him from the force and grotesque images flowing into his mind.

When the memory faded we pulled apart and I fell backwards landing on my backside; both of us panting from the loss of the connection.

He looked to me "How....why....why would you....carry that burden?" he said through his pants for breath. Regaining some of his composure he crawled over to me and placed me on his lap holding me to him. "We are one....that burden was too much for you alone."

"I...I couldn't....didn't want you to suffer." I whispered. "Do you not know by now that when you suffer I feel it...I endure it." he said. A shutter ran down my spine and my body froze the memory surged forward in my mind.

**(Caution graphic and unpleasant scene)**

_Flashback_

_"You __will__ do as we command." he spat as his grip tightened on my throat. He then threw me to the grown and proceeded to kick and punch me. I could hear my brother's screams as he too was being tortured. The door to my torture room slammed open and three men dragged my weakened brother into the room. My torturer picked me up by my bloodied hair and looked into my eyes; a glint of malice shown in his eyes and I knew what would come next. With all his strength he hurled me across the room; my body crumpled to the floor. He walked over and turned me over leaned in close to my ear and whispered "I'm going to fuck you like an animal...I'm going to make you beg for me to stop...I'm going to break you."_

_His finger grabbed my chin digging into it; he turned my face to the side and licked me. "Ummmm...sweet." I could hear Emmett thrashing; our eyes met; I reached out with my mind to him "Whatever happens DON'T GIVE UP...FIGHT!" _

_I felt my dress being ripped away from my body. I gathered what little strength I could and I fought. I clawed, kicked, and punched as did Emmett trying to get to me. It took over six men to hold Emmett down. I was over powered by four men; I was strapped down to a table with chains. They began to torture me again; this time they made Emmett watch. _

_His hands pummeled into my body and face; he reached out and grabbed my breast and painfully twisted it. He sucked and bit my body to his heart's content and then he placed himself between my legs. He bent over me trying to kiss me and I let him; as he got close enough to me I clamped down my jaw and bit as hard as I could taking a piece of his lip off and spitting back into his face. (If he was going to take a piece of me...well I'll take a piece of him too.) "Ahhh...you bitch!!" It was then that he forcefully shove himself into me again and again and again. I could hear my brother thrashing and fighting with the men that were holding him down. "I'll kill you...you bastards...Bella!,,,,Bella!" _

_I was raped repeatedly and each time my bother was made to watch. My body was battered and broken as was my brothers'. Afterwards I was numb and could not hold on any longer and blackness took over._

_End of Flashback_

Both our bodies shook with the gruesome memory; we held each other, comforted each other.

After some time passed we got up and made our way back home. Emmett carried me up to my room and laid me down on my bed. "Bella." he whispered.

"I'm ok Emmett...I just need time alone." I whispered back. He nodded stood and left me to my thoughts.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Please RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:** _Both our bodies shook with the gruesome memory; we held each other, comforted each other._

_After some time passed we got up and made our way back home. Emmett carried me up to my room and laid me down on my bed. "Bella." he whispered._

_"I'm ok Emmett...I just need time alone." I whispered back. He nodded stood and left me to my thoughts._

**Chapter 3**

Feeling the need for more 'alone' time I chose to ride to school without Emmett. I left him a note on the door as he had gone out for a quick hunt before school and made my way to the garage to my beauty. I revved up the engine and it purred in my sensitive ears "Ah, music to my ears." I mused.

I took my ipod out hooked it up turned up the volume and flew out of the garage, but made it all to soon to the school car lot. The familiar silver Volvo and red BMW convertible were already parked in their usual spots; few cars were there yet as the bell wouldn't ring for another forty- five minutes.

I gathered my things and stepped out of my beauty. The Cullens were already at the walkway staring at my beauty with desire. I noticed Edward mouth was gaped open as I stepped up to the walkway. "Be careful Cullen or a fly might fly in." I said grinning at him. His jaw shut with an audible snap.

"Is that the Bugatti Veyron?" he asked reverently admiring my beauty. "Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

Then as if they were entranced Rosalie and Edward began to spew out detail about my beauty almost as if they were having some type of conversation only they were finishing each others sentences. _Creepy._

"252mph, 1001PS, 16 cylinders, four turbos, 8.0-litres... the Veyron's numbers are staggering. It can hit 60mph in 2.5 seconds, _no thanks to four-wheel-drive traction_, shoots to 125mph in 7.3 seconds and reaches 200mph in less than 20. The Veyron 16.4 is the most powerful, most expensive, and fastest street-legal production car in the world , with a proven top speed of over 400 km/h (407 km/h or 253 mph top speed)."

Alice then stepped forward and grazed her hand very lightly over design on the car. "This design...it's flawless....you designed this." she stated her observation.

My beauty was jet black with minuscule hints of sparkle, on the hood of the care was an intricate design of twin phoenixes flying; on above the other. The phoenix on top was deepest hue of teal and it's wing were spread out to show it was in mid flight, the wings spread across the hood of the car and ran along side of the car ending at the back of the car. The other phoenix was pure white and it also mimicked it's counter part.

To the human eye it would appear to be the shadow of the teal phoenix, but to the vampire eye it was clear that these phoenixes were identical but with subtle differences. The eyes for instance...on the white phoenix were a deep hue of teal while the other had pure white eyes. The teal phoenix was stockier while the white was a bit slender.

The Cullens were so enamoured by my beauty that they didn't notice Emmett dive up, park and make his way over to us until his booming voice greeted them.

"Hey, Em the Cullens here were just admiring our handy work." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Emmett swung his massive arm around my shoulder in a brotherly protective way while at the same time discretely grazing my arm in communication; the gester went unnoticed. _"You okay?"_ I shifted my stance and moved my head ever so slightly to him in confirmation that I was indeed okay.

We turned and left the Cullens as the bell rang and signaled the start of the school day. After homeroom we made our way to our first class. The morning seemed to drag along at what seemed like a snail's pace.

_God I'm sooo bored, this class is boring, Ugh!_

The bell _Finally _rang. _Oh thank God!_

We walked down to the cafeteria to maintain our usual routine of getting out food props and of course pretending to eat. I came through the doorway first as a tall guy opened the door on the east side of the building letting in the cool, damp breeze. The breeze that waifed through the air carried more than just earth and rain undertones but with it came the smell of unfamiliar vampires.

My arm shot out to Emmett instantly making him stop at mid step. He looked at me curiously as I took in another breathe. My hand on his forearm tightened. _Vampire...two. _I sniffed some more. _No three..._

Emmett's low growl rumble in his chest. I concentrated harder. _North...forest's edge at least one hundred fifty yards out. Human drinkers._

**RPOV**

I sat the lunch table with my siblings bored as all hell. I scanned the cafeteria and caught my reflection on a humans' glasses._ Hmm, simply beautiful_. I mused.

I heard Edward snort and look away. I sneered at him in my thoughts and was abruptly cut off by a growl. We all stilled and looked to Emmett and Bella also frozen in place her hand on his in a tight vice grip. It seemed she was keeping him in place.

I looked to her and saw her nostrils flaring, she was looking to the eastern entrance to the cafeteria.

**APOV**

We heard a low growl and turned to see Bella and Emmett frozen in place looking to the eastern side of the cafeteria. My vision blurred as the scene in front of me changed.

_Three nomadic vampires stood just on the other side of the field that separated the school's backyard to the forest. They stood flaring their nostrils, hunger evident in their crimson eyes. Human drinkers._ Then the vision faded to black.

"Crap."

I saw Edward snap out of his chair and was already headed towards Bella and Emmett.

**EPOV**

I witnessed Alice's vision and couldn't help myself as I left our table and made my way at a painfully slow human fast walk over to Bella. I felt a pull towards her and an undeniable need to protect her.

i stood in front of her, neither her of Emmett said a word. Bella stared at me and the her eyes flickered over to the exit. I nodded and turned to my siblings and slightly nodded to them and the exit.

Once we were outside we headed to the back towards the football field that eventually led to the forest.

"What do you think they want?" Emmett questioned Bella.

"Don't know...why don't we go and find out." she said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Wait here," she commanded.

I made a move to follow her but Emmett stopped me. "Don't...you interfere and there'll be hell to pay. Just watch." he said calmly

I watched as Bella vanished from in front of us and reappeared twenty feet away from the trio of human drinkers. _Amazing._

**BPOV**

I could hear Emmett tell Edward not to interfere or there'll be hell to pay. _Humf, damn well there'll be hell to pay if anyone interferes._

I appeared in front of the bloodthirsty human drinkers and caught them off guard at my sudden materialization.

The instinctively crouched defensively as did I. "What do you seek here?...This land is claimed" I questioned calmly.

The olive skinned male spoke for the rest. " Our sincerest apologies we were not aware that this land was claimed. We were merely passing through." he claimed.

I reached out to Emmett through my mind._ He's lying...they're here looking for something I can feel it._

Emmett only grunted in response. I heard Edward gasp and before I could turn to question him he was at my side in a flash crouched in front me growling. A second later so was Emmett and the rest of the Cullens.

The trio of vampires were overwhelmed by the onslaught of a large group of vampires. The olive skinned male raised his hands in a peaceful manner. "We were merely passing through...we mean you no harm..." He was cut off by a fierce growl from Edward. "Lies." he sneered.

* * *

**Please RxR**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap:**_

_The trio of vampires were overwhelmed by the onslaught of a large group of vampires. The olive skinned male raised his hands in a peaceful manner. "We were merely passing through...we mean you no harm..." He was cut off by a fierce growl from Edward. "Lies." he sneered. _

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was irritated to no end. _Emmett, please get the Cullens' out of here. I know they're lying._I thought to my brother as calmly as possible; though he caught the irritating tone.

"Ehem." Emmett cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention "Guys lets get back before we're late." he said with authority giving the Cullens a pointed look.

_Watch your back._ He thought to me as he led them away.

My eyes never left the trio of vampires before me; not even when I acknowledged Emmett's thought with a slight nod.

With everyone gone I decided to speak candidly. "You can drop the act...why are you here and what do you want?" I said icily.

" We were merely passing through I assure you." the olive skinned man said.

"You're lying." I said keeping a blank expresion on my face.

The blonde male stepped forward placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Laurent." was all he said. Laurent gave a slight nod and stepped back next to the female.

My shield kept mine and Emmett's energy levels to a minimum so that trackers like the one before me would be fooled.

We stood briefly sizing each other up. It appeared that to him that I was of no threat to him. _Huh, arrogant fool._

"Please forgive us for trespassing, we will take our leave now." he said politely with a curt nod.

"Please restrain your dietary needs untill you're out of the city limits." I retorted just as politely.

I knew they would leave the city but they would linger near still. I waited until they departed and then made my way back to the school.

I came in through the side door of the cafeteria; there I found Emmett and the Cullens' waiting.

My anger got the better of me as I saw Edward. Without warning I had him by the throat with his back against the wall a few feet off the ground.

"Didn't I say _not_ to interfere." I said coldly. His shock was short lived as he let a blank expression blanket his face.

"Answer me." I fumed

"You did." he said his molten amber eyes hardening.

My grip tightened enough to make his eyes slightly bulge.

"I knew they were lying...your interference screwed everything up." I said re-enforcing my statement by slamming him into the wall making it crack and crumble a bit.

"Bella, let him go...nothing happened; they're gone for now." Emmett said softly resting his hand on my shoulder.

I let him go with a huff. "Next time I say Don't. Interfere. I suggest you do just that." I said with a glaring darkly at him.

No one said anything as I turned on my heel and walked out of the cafeteria. I heard Emmett apologize to the Cullens' as I walked away.

The rest of the day seemed to trail at a snails pace as if that wasn't bad enough; I was so pissed off that it took everything in me to not tear up the room and it's occupants.

As soon as the bell rung I bolted out the door. Not even the sweet purr of my Bugatti got me in a better mood.

Later that evening Emmett joined me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"It _was_ priceless...the look on Cullen's face. I did warn him not to interfere. Then he just bolted. After you _manhandled_him; he explained that his talent was mind reading."

"He can WHAT!" my eye were practically coming out of their sockets and my jaw almost hit the floor.

Emmett chuckled at my response "Don't worry he can't read our minds. I think it has something to do with our shields." he pondered.

"Anyway what do you think those nomads wanted?"

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that it has something to do with us."

"Where are they now?"

"Just outside of the city limits. They think they are safe; one of them...the blonde male is a tracker and a good one too."

"What do you want to do?"

"_We_ are going to hunt them and see what they're up to." she said with determination.

We dressed in black cargo pants and long sleeve shirts; our pure white hair hidden under black caps.

We made it to the city line within fifteen minutes; coming up the rear of the trio of vampires. Both our shields were expanded over each other as we stealthily approached our targets.

We were high up in a spralling willow when we were able to catch their conversation.

"...ridiculous. I mean we know where they are; why don't we just take them down now?" Laurent spat at the blonde male. "Because they suspect something, I could see it in their eyes." he snapped.

"James, Laurent...why don't we sit and discuss this civily. We have to come up with a plan first." the woman said in a bore tone.

"Yes, let's plan this out. First we should separate them; then conquer. We'll get a hefty prize for their bounty." James said smiling evilly at Laurent.

A few more ideas and back up plans were put into play as they discussed our supposed demise.

Emmett and I remained in the tree until they eventually got bored and decided to hunt.

We decided that instead of going home we'd head to the Cullens' house to inform them of what we'd just learned.

We reached the forest's edge that connected to the Cullens' backyard. We flitted to the backdoor and knocked.

The low murmur of conversation ceased and all that was left was a deafening silence. They were shocked that none of them heard or could sense our presence; Carlisle answered the door.

"We need to talk."

"Please come in."

"Thank you. We're sorry if we interrupted anything..."

"Is this about what happened earlier today?"

"Yes, and we also have some interesting information as well."

We recounted what we'd heard and gave our input and analysis to them as they sat and listened.

"We only wish for you all to be aware of the situation; The way I figure, the more eyes on them the better." Emmett said with a smirk twitching on his lips. "And besides you never know this could be fun." he said finally unleashing a full fledged evil smile.

I turned to Jasper my head cocked to the side "What have you got in your arsenal of battle knowledge that can help us."

He pondered for a moment; I could tell he was going thru battle scenarios. "Well, wotcha got?" Emmett said impatiently. "Emmett calm down, let the man think. You'll get your fun soon enough." I said smirking at my brother.

We threw around a few counter attack plans but nothing was set in stone. The plans that were discussed were left flexible; there would be plenty of room to tweak them.

The next few days were of some repreive due to the sun. Two and a half wonderful days of sun. Emmett and I explored the forest near our home, most of the time we enjoyed just relaxing or play fighting.

"Aww come; what...afraid I'd hand your ass to you." Emmett goaded. He had been begging me to play Assassin's creed or Halo against him or wrestle; he even went as far as challenging me in hand to hand.

He keep annoying the hell out of me. The final straw was when he sprayed silly string all over my baby; my beautiful, high speed Bugatti Veyron. "EMMETT!!! I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you with them!!

I spun around and saw Emmett; he face was artful and carefully constructed with the most innocent yet remorseful expression. If it were anyone else it would have worked, but what did him in was the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Uh oh." was all he said before hauling ass in the opposite direction. Damn he was fast, but I was faster. I rammed into him at full force and tackled him to the ground.

We rolled and flipped around the ground wrestling for a bit; but then again I was still pissed that he defiled my baby with silly string.

At one point I flipped him over on his stomach and pinned his massive arm to his back. I gave him a swift tug and ripped his arm off and true to my word I beat him with it. "Didn't...I tell...you...not to...ever touch...my baby!!!" I said emphasizing each word with a hit from his arm. Getting my point across to him to never ever touch my baby ever.

"Ok...ok, jeez. What the fuck, do you know how long how long it's going to take to reattach my arm.?!"

"Yes, and that's what you get for fucking with my baby. And your luck I could have made it worse and painful for you...count yourself lucky." I said as I turned on my heel and walked back inside the house. "And get that shit off my baby!"

The next day we met with the Cullens' in the school car lot. "Hey, Bella...umm Emmett what happened to your arm?" Jasper asked curiously as he noticed as I'm did everyone else; his arm was in a sling.

Emmett hung his head in defeat and mummured very low what I;d done to him. "You...what?"

_Sigh_. "I ripped his arm off and beat him with it for shooting my baby with silly string." I said matter-of-factly.

There was complete silence as the Cullens' stared at me like I had three heads. "What?!...hey, I gave him fare warning before I did it and besides he knows better than to touch my baby...served him right" I said with a huff.

The silence was broken as Jasper and Edward laughed heatedly while Rosalie and Alice just shook their heads and chuckled; Emmett just groaned..

"Maybe you should have Carlisle take a look at that after school lets out." Edward suggested still chuckling. "Yeah, I'll do that." he said annoyance in his tone.

The day went by at a farely even pace but it was still boring as hell. After school let out Emmett and I followed the Cullens' to their home. Carlisle was pulling in as we did.

"Bella, Emmett...Emmett what happened to your..." he was cut off by the abrupt laughter of his 'children'. "What's going on here...were you attacked?"

After the laughter died down a bit Jasper told him what I did to my brother. We all went inside the house. Carlisle led Emmett up tp his office with me in toe.

"Bella, why on God's green earth would you rip your bother's arm off?" he asked calmly. I felt like I was being scolded by my father. _What the hell._

I explained the reasons that led me to beat my brother with his own arm, all the while was the picture perfect rendition of a wounded, innocent child. _The little shit._

"Emmett what you did...provoking your sister and defiling her car was not very a nice thing to do. Now lets take a look at your arm." Emmett looked at me and I could see what I assume was an exact reflection of my expression on his face. He too felt like he'd just been scolded by a parent.

It was kinda creepy feeling that way. Suddenly I felt guilty for ripping my brother's arm off. _Oh who am I kidding, I enjoyed doing that...it was kinda funny now that I think back on it._

Emmett on the other hand didn't think it was funny but apparently he was ladened with guilt. "Um...Bella I'm sorry for messing with your baby." He said solemnly.

"Damn right you should be sorry..." My rant was interrupted "Bella your brother was trying to apologize; which you should be doing as well." _There goes that scolding tone again._ "Why should I apologize, I mean I did warn him to leave me alone but he kept goading me...and why the hell am I explaining myself to you."

"Bella..."

"No Emmett...I will not be spoken to like a child...I...we are older than his whole family put together..." The memories of our parents raged to the forefront of my mind; Emmett felt the shift in my demeanor.

"Bella, I'm sorry I never meant..." Emmett interrupted him.

"Uh...Carlisle, thank you for looking at my arm. I apologize on both of us. Thank you again...we must be going now." He stood from the chair and head straight for me.

"Bella." he whispered as he guided me down the hall and stair way and out of the house without another word.

When we were a safe distance away from the Cullens' home Emmett stopped. "Hey, what was that all about..." I turned away from him and started to take a step away when he grabbed my arm. "Hey, talk to me."

"He just..."

Lifting my chin with his massive hand he look into my eyes, my soul. "I know baby, i know. I think of them too." Him saying the words was like he unlocked the door and the flood gates snapped open.

My body heaved with heavy hearted sobs. "He reminded me of dad so much. I...I just...I don't know I just freaked out I guess." I sputtered between sobs.

My body practically disappeared as Emmett's massive arms engulfed me in a comforting bear hug.

Out of nowhere my body went rigid and stone and I was being dragged backward away from my brother's protective arms. I couldn't move, speak, fight. I was frozen.

**EM POV**

I was trying to comfort Bella as best I could while trying to regain some control over my own feeling of sorrow and grief when Bella suddenly went rigid in my arms and then she was ripped away from me.

It took me a few seconds to realize what just happened. The vicious roar that escaped my chest made the tree tremble.

When I looked up to where Bella was I saw the same trio of nomads surround her. Another man joined them; he must be the one that has incapacitated Bella somehow.

I took a few steps towards them but was blocked off by five more nomads. I reached out to my sister with my mind but was met with a wall of pain.

_They were causing her pain._The anger, the rage that surged through me was uncontrollable. The five vampires in front of me attacked me mercilessly. My rage was so much so that I took them down like it was nothing.

I made my way to Bella, my steps faltered as flashes of the horrible torture we'd lived veiled my vision and that was all I could see.

I couldn't see my sister and the others only relive the agony of pain and suffering. I knew I was caught in some sort of mind control / memory thing. i fought against it but it was too really; in my mind I was back there watching the bastards hurt her while I could do nothing.

I vaguely felt the hands that gripped me and carry me away. I felt the distance, the separation between me and Bella. _No,no,no,no..._

* * *

**Please RxR**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap__**: **__**When I looked up to where Bella was I saw the same trio of nomads surround her. Another man joined them; he must be the one that has incapacitated Bella somehow.**_

_**I took a few steps towards them but was blocked off by five more nomads. I reached out to my sister with my mind but was met with a wall of pain.**_

_**They were causing her pain. The anger, the rage that surged through me was uncontrollable. The five vampires in front of me attacked me mercilessly. My rage was so much so that I took them down like it was nothing.**_

_**I made my way to Bella, my steps faltered as flashes of the horrible torture we'd lived veiled my vision and that was all I could see.**_

_**I couldn't see my sister and the others only relive the agony of pain and suffering. I knew I was caught in some sort of mind control / memory thing. I fought against it but it was too real; in my mind I was back there watching the bastards hurt her while I could do nothing.**_

_**I vaguely felt the hands that gripped me and carry me away. I felt the distance, the separation between me and Bella. No,no,no,no...**_

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

Emmett and Bella practically ran out of the house. We all heard the conversation between them and Carlisle.

I could tell that Bella was very upset. We waited until Carlisle joined us in the living room.

Guilt and worry was etched onto Carlisle's face as he solemnly came down the stairs. Before anyone said anything I had a vision of Bella and Emmett.

They were both on the ground holding each other and then suddenly they were ripped apart.

The vision then changed to Emmett fighting five other vampires and destroying them. The next image caused me pain and heartache.

Emmett was a burning man. Pain, anger, and defeat all intermingled on his face.

When I came out of the vision I found myself engulfed in Jasper's arms. I looked to Edward then and saw that he to was equally affected by the vision.

"Edward…" I sobbed and gasped at the same time. "We have to help them."

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper's grip tightened as if he was trying to protect me from the vision.

I quickly to them what I saw. Within a minute thereafter we were out of the house and running into the forest following Bella and Emmett's scents.

We got there too late. When we broke thru to the clearing we found Emmett on his knees struggling.

His body was angled as if he was being held by some invisible force. He was clawing at the ground with one hand and while the other was outstretched forward.

He looked like he was trying to get to someone.

His body was still struggling against the unseen force. He let out a string of curses and then he just stopped.

What we heard next sent a shiver down my spine.

Emmett let out a gut-wrenching, ground trembling roar. "Bellaaaa!! You bastards, I'll kill you!" his voice cracked.

It took all of us to put our backs into it just to hold on to him. Man was he strong. We struggled but we eventually managed to get him to house. Getting him inside was another story.

We finally got him into one of the guestrooms. His struggling seemed to ebb. Carlisle and Jasper were practically sitting on him in order to keep him down.

He had been quiet for a while. We were going over a plan on how to get Bella back when Edward suddenly buckled to the ground clutching his head.

A second after that Jasper went down on one knee clutching his chest. "So much pain, I feel like I'm being ripped apart from the inside." he gasped.

Esme was tending to Edward who was still clutching his head. His body was racked with tremors.

Edward let out a scream at the same time as Emmett let out another roar of pain. The walls trembled and the window shattered. "Oh GOD!" Edward yelled.

Jasper managed to stand up. I saw the fierce look of concentration and determination in his eyes. He looked every bit the monster vampire.

**JPOV**

The pain that coursed thru my body was intensified by ten fold. I nearly went down. I sucked in a needless breath and concentrated.

I pushed my talent away from me and directed it out to Emmett and then to Edward.

I continued to direct my talent at them until the pain started to ease. It took nearly three hours for them to finally start to come out of it.

I was wary of the vampire that owned this long lasting talent.

My mind was riddled with many strategies and scenarios on how to kill this vampire while trying to keep away from his talent.

**EPOV**

It felt like an invisible force engulfed my mind and body as they were both struck with pain.

The images I saw were horrific. I tried to close off my mind, to shut everything down, but it was futile.

Image after image entered my mind and what was worse was that while witnessing all of it I felt their pain.

I felt Emmett's pain as he relived the painful experience over again and I felt Bella's pain as she suffered.

I was angry, no I was enraged at what I was feeling and seeing. What they did to them how they were torture. With the pain and horrific images I could also feel their bond.

Unbeknownst to Bella Emmett use his then human power to take on the majority of both their pain.

I could see how strong they both were…are mentally. It was astounding.

They comforted each other, they gave each other strength of will to survive their ordeal.

After a while I don't know how long but eventually I was able to uncurl myself from the fetal position.

My body still trembled from the aftermath of the images and now memories. To which I could do without.

A while later myself and my family were sitting in the dining room discussing rescue plans for Bella.

Emmett began to stir again. Jasper and I made it into the room first. Jasper kept some distance wanting to be near Alice always protective of her.

I ventured closer standing near the bed. I heard Jasper slight gasp. "What is it?" I asked Jasper without looking away from Emmett.

"He…he shut himself off. I mean I get nothing from him. It's like he's not there. Like he's a shell…" he trailed off.

"Alice do you see anything?" I said turning only slightly towards her.

Alice looked at Emmett her eyes glazed over. The images flipped through her mind to fast I couldn't catch any of it.

"Alice."

With eyes still glazed over she turns to me reaching out with a trembling hand.

"Alice what is it…" trail off as she lets me see what she's seen.

We both buckle to our knees gaze looked. My undead heart felt like it was burning and wanted to rip out of my chest.

"No!" I growled. "We can't…won't let that happen. You hear me…we WON"T!" I roared.

Everyone was waiting impatiently as we have our "mental" conversation.

"Edward Alice what have you seen…what happened?" Carlisle questioned.

Through a clenched jaw we both answered "They…both die." Alice then slumps against me sobbing into her hands.

Jasper gently takes her to comfort her. I look to Carlisle and see the sadness in his eyes but there is also determination.

"We won't let that happen." he said with such fierce determination that it practically rolled off him.

We went back to planning. In a few hours we would head out to track down Bella and her attackers. We each took turns watching over Emmett. At this point he seemed to be in some sort of catatonic state.

He eyes were dead. He wouldn't move or acknowledge anyone one of us.

I noticed Rosalie was taken with him and spent most of her time around him, near him.

When we gathered to leave we were all surprise to see Rosalie go to Emmett.

She gently sat next to him and whispered "We'll get her back. Bella will come back to you."

At the sound of Bella's name Emmett's dead eyes sparked and he let our a breathe "Bella" he barely whimpered.

He turned his head to Rosalie and stared into her eyes for a long time. He seemed to thaw out from his rigid form.

"Bella." he said louder trailing off.

"We're going to go get her back. Now get up!" Rosalie's voice grew harsh.

We were all surprised with her change of tone. Emmett just stared at her unblinking.

He broken his graze from hers and began to rock back and forth clutching his head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…" he chanted all the while his anger was coming to a boil.

"Rose…get away from him…right now." I growled at her. She didn't acknowledge me in the least.

Before I could catch the thought I saw Rosalie's hand whip out and then we all heard the loud crack of two bolders colliding.

We were all stunning at what she'd done. She smacked Emmett clear across his face. "Nap out of it!"

He simply stared at her but then it was a switch turned on. His features contorted into a fierce angry mask.

Rosalie the just as quickly rose and crouched defensively and growled. We all followed suit.

Her hand snapped up to stop us from attacking. Her face was contorted in the same manner as his.

Emmett very slowly got up and out of the bed. Rosalie took a tentative step backwards but showed no sign of backing down.

He stood to his full menacing height and in one stride stood in front of Rosalie towering over her.

Rose stood her full height. A growl rumbled in Emmett's massive chest in warning.

Rose wasn't backing down and she to growled in turn. They remained with gazes locked for a full five minutes.

It looked like the were having a private conversation as the traded growls.

Emmett finally broken off his gaze and looked to us with the same fierce angry look in his eyes.

"Where. Is. She.?" he growled.

Carlisle spoke then "We were just leaving to track them down."

He nodded "I can track them. They can't hide her from me." he said through a clenched jaw.

We all headed out with Emmett in the lead Rosalie to his right and the rest of the family flanking him.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

I only hope we can quickly kill the bastards who took Bella. But from the look in Emmett's eyes it seemed that wasn't going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap**__: We all headed out with Emmet in the lead Rosalie to his right and the rest of the family flanking him._

_This was going to be interesting to say the least._

_I only hope we can quickly kill the bastards who took Bella. But from the look in Emmet's eyes it seemed that wasn't going to happen._

**Chapter 6**

We followed Emmet as he zigged and zagged thru the forest. It seemed like we were running for quite some time before stopping at the foot of the mountain.

'She's here." he grunted barely turning to acknowledge us. "We should proceed with caution…" Emmet took off like a bullet. "Awe damn! Here we go!

I could no longer read his mind, but I could feel his raging anger. Anger which was currently being angled at the vampires who took his sister. Thank God. We followed him into the cavern that harnessed a series of smaller caves.

We followed his and Rosalie's scents. He was way ahead of her when we caught up with her. A few minutes later we heard a defining roar coming from the left side of the cave that broke off into a fork. Just as we reached the mouth of the cave we were struck with shock at what we saw.

Emmet had pretty much annihilated what looked like newborns. There more than a dozen at his feet. He was crouched defensively. We flanked him. There were four vampires surrounding Bella.

Bella was just standing there. I chanced a closer look at her. Her once deep hue of teal eyes had gone pure white like her hair. She seemed like she was in some kind of trance.

**EM POV**

My mind was in complete chaos. The one thing I could concentrate on was getting to Bella. I tore into that cave and found the bastards holding her.

They had been busy creating newborns; which I now was destroying. The dozen or so they unleashed upon me were of no consequence to me. They lay dead at my feet.

Still crouched and ready to pounce I turned to the bastards that held her. I saw she deliberately put herself into a trace. In order to block them no doubt. I reached out to her with my mind.

_Bella. Bella can you hear me._

_Emmet! Emmet one of them has a talent that can… _

_I know I was just able to 'snap out of it'. It was horrible. I…we were back there…again._

_Emmet I'm sorry._

_I know, I'm here to rescue you.___

_Do you honestly think I couldn't get out of this mess myself? _

_I know you could have and can escape from these bastards. There's a reason why you stayed._

_I'm sorry but I had to find out why they wanted us. _

_And, what did you find out? _

Taking a mental breathe she told him what she found out.

_I was able to scan their minds. They were ordered by the Volturi to capture us and deliver us to them. Apparently these guys have taken too long in the matter and now __they__ are on their way here. _

Rage was rolling off of Emmet in waves. He opened his mind to the others. He communicated to them what Bella just told him. The information being shared he stood from his defensive crouch.

"What do these Volturi want from us?" he directed his question to the blonde male at the front of the group. He saw surprise quickly make its way across his face. He just as quickly cleared it replacing it with a blank mask.

A knowing evil smirk turned his lips upwards. Choosing to ignore his question the blonde male grabbed Bella by her hair and yanked her towards him. "A step further and I will destroy her." A chorus of growls erupted from behind Emmet.

Emmet didn't bother with them, instead he turned his attention to his sister. "Bella really, have you not learned from what I've taught you. I mean how long has it been." he paused as if thinking.

"Well in your defense it has been quite a while since you or I have fought. Humph, must be losing your touch." he said with a mischievous grin that spread across his lips. He was egging her on purposely.

Bella's eyes went from pure white to raging teal in a matter of seconds. "Brother dear, don't forget it was me you learned from." she said icy lacing her words.

"Then stopp playing around and get your ass in gear so we can go home." he goaded some more. She could see what he was doing; with that she took her cue.

She closed her eyes and her body took on a glowing aura. Suddenly white whips that looked more like ropes erupted from her body. The glowing white rope-like tentacles wrapped around the other four vampires.

She extricated herself from the blonde vampire. The rope like tentacles seemed to fuse with three of the vampires and consumed them. They were ashes in a matter of seconds.

The last vampire was the one that had the special talent. Bella looked to him and gave him an icy glare. Without taking her gaze away from him she spoke to me. "Brother dear , this one is all yours." And with that she flung him across the cave. He landed at my feet.

I looked down at him. Being more prepared this time around, I made sure both mine and Bella's minds were protected. I stared down at the soon to be ash vampire; I saw a twinge of fear cross his eyes then smugness.

I knew he was trying to use his talent on me again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." I tapped my head. I slowly crouched down to be at eye level with him. "If you think my sister was deadly, what does that say about me. You like to inflict pain on others with your talent don'tcha." I said gripping his neck with my hand. "How about a taste of your own medicine."

I took all mine and Bella's pain and doubled it and forced it back at him. His eyes became completely black there was no sclera showing; then they glazed over. I trapped him in the pain. It would be the last thing he knew before death.

We gathered all the newborn bodies I'd destroyed and burned them. The last to go was one I left in pain. After we were done I reunited with my sister.

We left the cave with its burning bodies and ash behind us and headed back to the Cullen house. There was much to discuss….these Volturi that were coming.

**Please RxR**

**Sclera: **white part of the eye


End file.
